Loner and Rebel
by Pachi
Summary: A girl hates pokemon won't have anything to do with them. But one day she's wandering in the forest and saves a Pachirisu. What caused her to do this? How will she and Pachirisu get along? Will Pachirisu stay with the girl? In rewrite process !
1. School Life and Pachirisu

1I walked through the school halls avoiding the stupid trainers and their stupid pokemon. Me and Pokemon-not friends. As far as I was concerned pokemon were pointless. Battles and contests were stupid and pokemon themselves were dumb. None of my classes had anything to do with pokemon-well directly at least. I walked to math class and took a seat at the back. Trainers were discussing strategies for contests whereas I was thinking about my next tattoo. I had skulls and other weird designs on my body such as a web on my right upper arm. I was covered in this kind of thing. I was an outcast and didn't care. My shoulder length hair was streaked black and my clothes were the same ones I had been wearing for about a week. My combat boots were covered in mud mainly dried. I looked like shit but didn't care at all. The teacher finally showed up.

"Okay class turn to page 53." he said-his name was Mr. McCreary. I turned to the page and groaned. I was a highschool freshman and we were doing a lesson that involved freaking pokeballs.

"Okay class, I believe you'll all enjoy this lesson since pokeballs are brought in-"Mr. McCreary began but I cut him off.

"_Why _do we have to deal with stupid Pokeballs? Not everyone in this room is freaking stalker obsessed with Pokemon!" I said crossing my arms and scowling. Everyone was silent and staring at me.

"Pachi. That was inappropriate. You may explain your opinions to the principal."the teacher pointed to the door and rolling my eyes I walked out the door into the hall. I headed to the office and was admitted. I sat down in a chair and the principal glowered at me so I glowered right back. I never had bothered to learn the weirdos name. The office was covered in pokemon stuff and the principal herself had pokeballs on her belt.

"Explain yourself."she said simply. I leaned back in the chair and pushing back I propped my feet on her desk gleefully aware that dried mud was falling on her desk from my boots. My leg tattoos were exposed unfortunately for her

"Well,"I began"I have these things called opinions. Ever here of them? They're one's beliefs about a particular subject."I pulled my feet off the desk and began picking the dried mud out of my shoes."I was simply stating my own." I said.

"You interrupted your teacher."Ms. Whatsername replied. I shrugged.

"Meh. He talks to much anyway."I countered. She put her head in her hands and pointed to the door.

"Out- and take your muddy shoes with you."She said and I walked to the door whacking my shoes on the wall so that dirt fell from them."Thought you might like a souvenir." I smiled evilly and headed out the front door as she screamed"OUT" at me. It was the last week of school and noone would miss me even if I was gone until the beginning of next year.

School was officially out now but I hadn't been going anyway. I had been wandering about the city of Rustboro instead. I headed to the edge of town and the Petal burg woods when I saw a trainer tormenting a Pachirisu. "Hey!"I yelled running to the pokemon. Usually I wouldn't have cared but I was drawn to the pachirisu for some odd reason.

"Leave it alone!" I yelled again.

"What's your problem?! She fucked up so I'm punishing her!"he hollered back.

"You're whipping her!"I screamed and as the whip came down again I dived so that the whip hit me instead of Pachirisu. I winced from the blow and looked at Pachirisu who was growing weaker. Standing unsteadily I flicked off the trainer and kicked him so that his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell unconscious. I ran back into town to the pokemon center. I was panting hard as I reached the nurse.

"Please-help-her!"I panted as tears threatened my eyes. The nurse looked at Pachirisu's whip marks.

"What did you do-"she began but I stopped her.

"It wasn't me! I'll explain but please help her!"I said tears now were streaming down my face. The nurse took Pachirisu and took her away for a moment.

"You'd better start explaining now."The nurse said, her face dark. I sighed and began.

"I guess I'm a kind of screw-up. I skipped the last week of school and I really don't like pokemon. I was wandering in Petalburg Forest when I saw a trainer whipping pachirisu. I dived for her after arguing with the trainer to keep the whip from hitting her again. I flicked off the trainer and kicked him hard enough so that he passed out. He's probably still there too! Now I've got this pachirisu that I was 'drawn' to and I don't know a thing about being a trainer!" at this time I rammed my head against a table and started crying.

"Let's go find that trainer okay?"The nurse said and after calling an officer I went to the location of the trainer who was now stirring. The officer pulled him up, explained what he was charged for, read him his rights and we headed back to Rustboro.

I waited with Pachirisu as the days passed and a case against the trainer for pokemon abuse built. I stayed at the pokemon center while I waited for Pachirisu. While I was there I thought about being a trainer. Could I be one? _Would _I be one? What would happen to Pachirisu? These thoughts were interrupted though when Nurse Joy and the officer showed up one day.

"A verdict has been reached."The officer began,"The trainer's pokemon will be distributed to other trainers."I sighed as she said this, the tears burning my eyes.

"And I don't get Pachirisu because I'm a screw-up and I'm not a trainer either."I sighed again and left with the tears running down my face. Noone stopped me and noone would. I walked to the adoption center to see the fate of Pachirisu. I saw her struggling in a trainer's arms and the caretaker was saying

"Now relax Pachirisu, this trainer won't hurt you."

I had never had a chance to really look at Pachirisu before...she was purple and white with a piece of metal in her left ear like an earing and a weird heart symbol on her chest. Some thing happened as I was looking at her then-Our eyes locked and she zapped the trainer who was holding her causing him to let go and she ran over to me and leapt into my arms.

"You wanna stay with me?"I whispered as tears of happiness streamed down my face as she nodded. Pachirisu then said something and I could understand her completely...

"**Yes... I would like to stay with you Pachi. You stayed with me when I was hurt and took a whip for me beforehand. I don't care if you really don't like pokemon-I still want to stay with you."**she said and I hugged her tightly.

"I think you may have changed my mind-I think I like pokemon now. Can I call you Sparkle?"I asked and she nodded.

"Sparkle it is then!"I smiled and held her close as the officer I had been speaking to showed up.

"You know you can't keep-"she began but being my rude self I cut her off.

"Because I'm not a trainer, I know but what if I became a trainer? Would I be allowed to keep Sparkle then? We're both really close although we hardly know each other and I think she would miss me as I would miss her if we got separated." I said and the officer stared for a moment.

"Sparkle!?"she said confused.

"I nicknamed her."I explained quickly.

"I suppose she could be your starter... Are you prepared for this kind of hardship? Being a trainer isn't easy, you could get seriously hurt." she said and I showed off most of my tats.

"See all these? I'm not worried about myself being hurt. I'm more worried about Sparkle but we can do it can't we Sparkle?" I smiled at Sparkle who chirped happily in agreement. The officer smiled and handed me a messenger bag, a pokedex, and a white pokeball. "The bag has the supplies you'll need, the pokedex will give you information about the pokemon you meet," she then pointed to the white pokeball,"We upgraded Sparkle's old pokeball." I took the items and put them in the messenger bag which I in turn slung over my shoulder.

"Thank you!" I said and headed to the heart of the city.

"You're going the wrong way!"the officer hollered to me and I turned around

"I've got something to do first!"I hollered back and walked until I came to the tattoo parlor. I walked in and slapped down some money.

"I want a tattoo of her,"I pointed to Sparkle,"Right here,"I pointed to the left of my belly button."Any questions?" the artist shook his head and lead me back to a chair after taking a Polaroid of Sparkle. Sparkle stared blankly, puzzled and the artist numbed my skin and started inking me. I wasn't bothered by this-I'd had it done many times before.

Sparkle stared as I took shallow breaths. This didn't hurt at all- I was breathing weird to keep my belly smooth.

"**Does it hurt Pachi?"** Sparkle asked and I shook my head slowly.

"Nope. I've had this done before." I said and Sparkle nodded as we sat silently for a few more minutes.

"You're done. You know the drill Pachi."the artist said and I stood up.

"Thanks man. You rule!" I replied and he smiled.

"And yet you still can't remember my name." he said and laughing I picked up Sparkle and headed out. When I was out on the street I looked at the gym and shook my head. Electricity was bad against rock-this much I knew.

"Come on Sparkle-let's get out of this city."I said and Sparkle smiled.

"**You're on Pachi."**


	2. The Spirit Lady

1"Come on Pachi, You're moving too slow!"Sparkle yelled at me so I ran up to her.

"Jeez girl you're _fast!_"I said

"What were you expecting?"Sparkle asked,

"I have no idea..."

"Exactly."

"Hey!"I yelled and we began chasing each other. Well until Sparkle ran up a tree. I couldn't see her through the branches and suddenly a sitrus berry whacked me in the face, spraying me with juice.

"What the hell !?"I said trying to get the juice off my face and out of my eyes.

"Wasn't me."Sparkle said peeking through the branches at me. Suddenly a Treeko appeared and threw another berry at me which I caught in my mouth surprisingly. The treeko was young, healthy and full of happiness.A feeling came over me-a desire to _catch _it.

"Sparkle! Use thunder on Treeko!"The attack hit Treeko who attempted to dodge and tackle but missed and got zapped again instead. The Treeko hadn't been very strong so she was down and out already. I threw a red and white pokeball and low and behold I caught her.

"Leafhopper! I'll call you Leafhopper!" I said happy at first but then I frowned and sat down. I felt bad for catching her... she probably missed freedom... I opened the pokeball and Leafhopper came out.

"I'm sorry for catching you..."I whispered looking away.

"You can leave if you want..."I continued but Leafhopper shook her head.

" was gonna get caught by someone either way- better by someone who cares than someone who doesn't."She said and I looked up.

"So are we friends-or at least acquaintances?"I asked extending my hand. Leafhopper smiled so I smiled back.

"Friends."she said taking my hand.

"Let's go then!"I said happily. I picked up Sparkle and Leafhopper and plopped them on my shoulders. Pausing for a moment I listened and heard the ocean. Running toward the source I saw it-for the first time in my life the ocean. 'Twas a beautiful thing... Sparkle and Leafhopper stared too and we all were mesmerized for a few minutes. Finally I broke away and headed toward the tunnel that connected Rustboro and Verdanturf. When we entered it took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the darkness but I didn't get freaked from the lack of light. I walked slowly and cautiously through the darkness to make sure I didn't trip over anything. A blinding light hit me and saw that I was in Verdanturf. It took a moment for me to stop seeing spots but when the spots cleared I could see fine. I saw a weird lady who was spinning around randomly and I stared as did Sparkle and Leafhopper. She was suddenly in front of me still spinning and waving weird paper fan things.

"Uh...Hi?"I said uncertainly. She stopped spinning and faced me.

"You have a gift!"she said, her voice was weird-kind of melodious.

"If you mean the fact that I can withstand needles..."I said trying not to tell her that she was crazy.

"You can speak and understand!"she said and I replied,

"Yes Mam you can too."assuming that she meant basic talking but when she got right in my face that pretty much said I was wrong.

"To pokemon and pokemon to you! After only a short amount of time! Tis a gift! It takes most many years to learn pokemon speech and understand pokemon! You could understand them instantly! Amazing really- you used to want nothing to do with pokemon or trainers! You believed they were stupid! Now you have the ability to understand pokemon!"She said and I felt Leafhopper tense on my shoulder. Sparkle whispered something to her and although I couldn't hear what I knew it was good when I felt Leafhopper relax.

"I like pokemon now. I see them as friends and care for them. I no longer think that they are stupid."I said, my eyes were icy. The lady gave something to me-well two somethings really.

"Use these TMs! They are Return! Prove to me that you love your pokemon! Teach them return! We shall battle in one hour!" and saying that the lady ran off. I blinked.

"Okay then..."I said and headed to the pokemon center. Walking up to the counter Leafhopper and Sparkle jumped down in front of the nurse who healed them quickly. When she came back I took the opportunity to ask,

"How do you teach pokemon moves with TMs?"the nurse smiled.

"Take the discs,"she began"and give them to your pokemon. When the TM dings and breaks your pokemon will have learned the move!"she finished handing back Sparkle and Leafhopper.

"Thanks!"I said and walking over to a table I set Sparkle and Leafhopper on top and handed them the TMs. They stared puzzled for a moment but then their eyes sparked as the TMs dinged and broke.

"Do you tow know Return now?"I asked and they nodded.

"Great!"I said and stuck them on my shoulders. I headed to the spot where the lady had challenged me. She was there waiting. As I took my place across from her she released a Misdreveus.

"Go Sparkle!"I said and Sparkle jumped in front of Misdreveus.

"Use shadow ball Misdreveus!"

"Dodge and use shock wave Sparkle!"Sparkle out of the path of the shadow ball and nailed Misdreveus with shock wave. Surprisingly Misdreveus was already down.

"Go Absol!"The lady called and he automatically used shadow ball with deadly speed hitting Sparkle so hard that she went flying ten or so feet before slamming into the ground.

"Quick attack Absol!"the spirit lady called (I guess I'll call her that since she looks like a spirit channeler) Sparkle was just getting up when she was hit again. I couldn't think right...everything was a blur in my head until I remembered the TM...Absol was moving in for another attack-

"Use Return Sparkle!"I yelled and I swear- Absol got freaking wings! He went flying like a swellow but that didn't last long and he fell like a graveler. I winced as Absol slammed into the ground, twitched a couple of times and was down. Spirit Lady returned him and held out another pokeball.

"Use Treeko now."she said so I returned Sparkle and nodded at Leafhopper. She jumped out and the Spirit Lady sent out ghastly.

"Bullet seed Leafhopper!"

"Use curse ghastly!"

"Dodge and use Return!"

Leafhopper sent out an array of seeds at ghastly and narrowly dodged curse. Return slammed into ghastly which surprised me since I didn't remember until _after_ I called the attack that normal and fighting moves don't affect ghost types. I may not have liked pokemon but being surrounded by trainers my entire life I was bound to pick something up.

"Bullet seed again Leafhopper!"I called and it hit.

"Shadow ball ghastly!"That hit Leafhopper unfortunately but she wasn't down yet.

"Bullet seed again Leafhopper!"I called I couldn't think of any other moves right now unfortunately.

"Tackle Ghastly!"The Spirit Lady was sweating but hey, I was too. The adrenaline was pumping through me as an attack popped into my head.

"Agility and pursuit!"I yelled and Leafhopper moved with incredible speed as she glowed black for a second and slammed into Ghastly. Spirit Lady returned Ghastly and nodded.

"Your pokemon are strong. You do love them."She said and began walking away.

"Wait!"I yelled,"Where are you going!? Who are you?!"she laughed.

"You may call me Mystika and don't worry-you'll see me around."I stared blankly as she disappeared. As I headed to the Pokemon Center I got whacked in the face by a flyer.

"Oof!"I pulled the bright blue paper off my face and stuck it in my pocket. I needed to heal my pokemon before I read the flyer. I walked into the Pokemon Center where I got my pokemon healed.

Sitting at a glass table with Sparkle and Leafhopper sitting on the top I pulled out the flyer and read it:

VERDANTURF POKEMON CONTEST!

SHOW OFF YOUR BEST APPEALS!

STARTS IN FIVE DAYS!

I smiled at the flyer.

"Interested you two?"I asked with a glint in my eye. Leafhopper shrugged.

"Could be fun."she said.

"Hell yeah it'll be fun!"Sparkle piped and I laughed.

This was going to be interesting.

**YAY! The second part!** **In two days I will hopefully have part 3 up and in another three days part 4!Thanks for readin'!**

**Pachi**


	3. Author's Note Imporant

Congrats folks!  
I am rewriting this as we speak! Or whatever the hell this typing thing is XDD ANYWHO- I'm going to iron out the mountains of glitches, fix crap in general and change some names- mainly because The charas name is Pachi and I go by that IRL but I never meant for the chara to be a persona or anything. Probably gonna edit Sparkle too- maybe not though. I dunno. Things in general are going to be more logical too.  
I'll post again when I have the story posted so you can get a link if I'm not on your author alert.  
Thanks for reviews everyone! That was super motivation!  
PEACE YA'LL!  
Pachi


End file.
